The most wicked story ever
by Dr. DevilsMan
Summary: Warning: Sexualcontent, unconfot detaisls, and discuss. Befor eyou rad just make it clear tha my user name has Devils in it, so it is awful, second my friend wroet this one. ENJOY and REVIEW!


A One-shot Coop and Kat story

**Oh, this is going to be me first Kid vs. Kat story. My friend wrote this one, so all credit goes to him.**

**Info: I do not own Kid vs. Kat, but if I did oh the fun I will have 8D**

Saturday evening, Five years since Kat moved in, Coop, now 17, was grounded for like the hundredth time this week. Millie, now 12, and Dad were going to the groceries. Kat, now 21 because his species age like humans, looked at Coop with wicked, lustful eyes.

"Dad, can I please come with you and Millie?" Coop said keeping his eyes on Kat.

"No, you're grounded for exploding Old Lady Munson's garden, and leaving a hole in your room." Dad said.

"But, can you at least take Kat with you." Coop said pointing at Kat as his dad appeared in the leaving room.

"No, he will eat the Frisky Fishy Bits in the store, so he will stay here until we get back. You better not do any explosions again, Coop." Dad said as he closed the door, and went into his car. He drove away from his garage.

"Okay, Kat, you don't like me, and I _really_ don't like you, so let's just stay away from each other for the rest of the day." Coop said.

He expected Kat to hiss at him, but Kat just looked at him smiling. Kat then got his collar, and pushed one of the collar's many buttons. He then puts in back around his neck.

"Why, Coop? Why do we need to stay away from each other when our love is strong?" Kat said in a male voice, because he is a male, walking towards him.

"K... Kat, you can talk!" Coop said backing away from Kat.

"Of course I can. I just found out I can talk to humans yesterday, and I wanted to use it on you, my love." Kat said when he jumped on Coop.

"Kat, what do you mean?" Coop said as Kat has on top of him.

"Coop, when I came here, I hated you, but after a while I slow fell for you. Your body is so flexible, so strong," Kat said as he scratches Coop's shirt, "so, sexy."

"I must be dreaming about this. I must wake up before things start to get weird." Coop said trying to struggle.

"If this was a dream of yours, then you would have been died," Kat said licking Coop's face, "but it isn't."

Coop tried to break free, but Kat was strong. Coop then felt something going down his pants. Coop starts to cry for help, but no one can hear him. Kat's orange, long tongue licks his salty tars off his face. Kat tears Coop's shirt off completely, and was going for his pants, and underwear.

The things start to get nasty. Kat starts to give Coop a Blowjob. Coop gives in into Kats way of showing affection, and makes Kat suck deeper.

"Oh, Coop, it is so big, and juicy." Kat said licking it. **If you know what **_**it**_** is, then you know what is going to happen. **Kat then finishes sucking, and turns around. "Why don't you fuck me now, Coop?" Kat said with a smile.

"I would be delighted to fuck that tight ass." Coop said. He kisses Kat's ass, plays with his tail, and slowly pulls him in to is, uh, thing.

**This will be Kat's point of view.**

His cock was so nice, and now I'm going to get it inside me. Things can't get better than this. I was wrong. Coop licks my ass, plays around with me, and now pulls me in. At first it hurt, but after a while it felt good. I groaned and moaned and smiled at the pleasure of his thing inside me.

It was so rough, and hard. After he was done with my behind, I went to suck it again. I sucked it, stroked it, and deep throat it. I went faster, faster, faster, and then my world went black. My mouth flowed with white, and I smiled as I swallowed.

**Now back to third person, okay.**

"Oh, Kat that was... that was amazing." Coop said with a sigh.

"Coop, do you feel the same as I do about are new love." Kat said while purring close to Coop.

Coop nodded yes. He looks at Kat and slaps him in the ass. **Language is also my friends.** Kat somehow knew what Coop meant, and they went at it again, but in a whole different way. This time, Kat and Coop just made-out; Kat's orange, slimy tongue into Coop's mouth, tugging, pulling, and twisting indie their mouths.

When Millie and Dad came home, Coop and Kat were in the living room watching TV. Dad puts the bags on the table, and while walking over to the table, he sees a white stain on the floor. Coop and Kat are in shock. Will Coop's and Kat's love be found, Will Dad ever know what the white stuff is, and will I ever stop these questions?

Their love is safe, for now. Kat goes over to the white stain with milk, and 'accidentally' pours it over the white stain. The last part was me, DevilsMan, not my friends.


End file.
